Vacation
by Ieeerr
Summary: I was on vacation with my mom and my three best friends: Kendall, Logan and Carlos. The 5 of us would go the Belgium every year.


**Okay, I should warn you guys.. ;;; This doesn't make sense AT ALL. I dreamed this, and somehow I just always need to make it into a story if I dream about them.. I dreamed/wrote it a while ago but I just didn't feel like uploading it because it's so weird. Well yeah. ENJOY! Oh, it's my POV btw. :)**

I was on vacation with my mom and my three best friends: Kendall, Logan and Carlos. The 5 of us would go Belgium every year.

We were on a bike ride when the thunderstorm began.

"Mom, where do I need to go?" I asked panicked.

My mom gave me directions: The second left, then right, on the end of that road I needed to go left and then I had arrived at a house where I could wait for them to pick me up.

My mom and friends were saying things but I didn't really listen, I was too panicked.

I cycled as fast as I could. When I had arrived by the house I sat down on the ground against a wall, facing the road and started to cry a little. I was so scared and I was all by myself. I could hear and see the thunder and lightning right above me.

It wasn't long before a car stopped. A middle aged woman and her two daughters got out.

"Tu vas bien?" The woman asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak French."

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What happened?" One of the daughters asked.

"My mom, my friends and I were on a bike ride when it started to storm, my mom told me to go here, while my mom and one friend went back to get the car. The other two wanted to ride back, I think." _I thought they said that before I rode away, but I wasn't sure. But knowing them, this could be true._

"For how long are you waiting here?"

"For about 10 minutes, they need to be here soon."

"What direction do they need to come from?"

"There." I pointed to the left.

"Are you gonna be fine waiting for them?"

"Yea— wait!"

At that point Logan and Carlos cycled past. I ran away from the 3 women and ran after my friends.

"Logan! LOGAN! LOGAAAAAAN!" Carlos looked over his shoulder and stopped. He said something to Logan, making Logan stop and turn around.

I ran towards them and hugged Logan tight.

"I'm so glad to see you." I didn't let go for at least a minute.

"You too Carlos." I moved to hug Carlos, not for that long though.

I walked back with Carlos and Logan to the woman and her daughters.

"These are my friends, I think I will be fine."

Carlos and Logan placed their bikes against a wall and sat down on the one meter high wall, which was placed around the front yard of the house, afterwards.

"I hope you will be okay." He woman said.

"I will, thanks."

She and her daughters walked back to the car.

I walked after them and thanked them one more time before they drove away. When I couldn't see them anymore I walked back to Logan and Carlos.

They were still sitting on the wall. I walked towards Logan and hugged him from the side, my head was resting on his shoulder.

"I love you, Logan."

"I love you too." Logan laughed.

"She means it as _in love_, Logan!"

"What? Really?" He moved his head to the side so we were facing each other.

"Well, duh." Carlos said, rolling his eyes.

I nodded slowly. I looked everywhere but at Logan.

He leaned forward and pecked my lips.

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I leaned up and kissed him. This time it wasn't just a quick peck. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and slowly pushed my tongue forward. Our tongues dance together while we cupped each other's face.

"AHUM!" Carlos cleared his throat.

"Sorry." Logan and I said after we pulled away.

I moved so I was standing in between Logan's legs. I rested my head against his shoulder and our fingers were entwined while we talked.

After another 10 minutes of waiting, my mom and Kendall stopped on the drive way of the house.

My mom was driving and Kendall was sitting on the backseat. I went to sit in the passenger seat while Logan and Carlos stepped in, next to Kendall.

Kendall was sitting behind me, Logan in the middle and Carlos behind my mom.

"What about the bikes?" Kendall asked.

"We'll pick them up later."

"Okay."

I moved my hand to the backseat, rubbing the back of my hand against Logan's leg, asking for his hand. He didn't give me his hand though.

"Logan! Grab her hand already!" Kendall said, giving Logan a nudge. My mom and Carlos laughed.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Logan blushing. I smiled at him, trying to say it was okay.

He grabbed my hand and softly caressed him thumb over my hand. I looked at my mom who had a smile on here face. She looked at me and winked, before we drove away.

**That was weird wasn't it? Let me know what you think. :D**


End file.
